


Вернувшийся с войны

by ph_craftlove, WTF_John_Watson_2015



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, First Time, M/M, Mental Health Issues, War, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/pseuds/ph_craftlove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_John_Watson_2015/pseuds/WTF_John_Watson_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Больше всего он боялся потерять над собой контроль, втянуть ничего не подозревающих людей в бессмысленные и опасные авантюры, совершённые во имя любви всей своей жизни. Любви, которая приносит с собой лишь опустошение».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вернувшийся с войны

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [The Returning Soldier](http://archiveofourown.org/works/517299) by [berlynn_wohl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl)
> 
> Переведено специально для команды WTF John Watson 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.

 

1.

Шерлок спокойно протянул скрипку Джону, глядящему на него с любопытством. Он знал: хоть друг никогда и не имел дела с этим инструментом, всё же будет обращаться с ним осторожно. 

Обратив внимание на имя мастера (Грайнер), Джон с удивлением понял, что скрипка была сделана в XX веке. 

— Всегда думал, что у тебя «Страдивари», — заметил он, стараясь не оставлять на корпусе отпечатков. 

— Один банкир-швейцарец предлагал «Страдивари» в обмен на мою помощь, — небрежно произнёс Шерлок. 

— Судя по тону, ты отказался. 

— За последние двести лет было проведено множество тестов, и ни один из них не подтвердил, что качество звука у скрипок Страдивари выше, чем у всех прочих. 

— Ясно.

Джон вернул скрипку, признавая полную некомпетентность в этом вопросе. 

— Вот оно, распространённое заблуждение эпохи потребления. На самом деле, имя не имеет никакого значения, так же, как престиж и репутация. Важнокачество. Главное, чтобы вещь работала.

Джон слегка поёжился. 

— Да, — сбивчиво произнёс он. — Точно... ты прав. 

 

2.

Джон не относился к числу тех извращенцев, которые идут в армию, потому что их возбуждает насилие. Его зависимость проявила себя уже после военной подготовки, в ситуации, никак не связанной с армией. 

Тогда, посмотрев в пабе матч, Джон забрался в машину к приятелю, которому не стоило бы садиться за руль. На полпути они едва не попали под поезд.

Джона не удивило, что сразу после этого у него возникла сильнейшая эрекция. Он недавно закончил медицинский и прекрасно разбирался в странностях физиологии: столкновение со смертью, похороны и прочие напоминания о том, что все мы не вечны, часто вызывают сексуальное желание. Что-то вроде: поторопись поделиться с кем-нибудь своими генами, пока ещё есть время. 

Так что, нет, реакция собственного тела Джона не смутила.

Гораздо больше его обеспокоило всё то, что произошло после. Оказавшись дома, он отправился в душ, намереваясь смыть выступивший от страха пот, а затем начал яростно мастурбировать. Одним оргазмом всё не ограничилось. Когда горячая вода закончилась, Джон отправился в постель, где кончил уже четвёртый раз. Всё это время он думал лишь о том, как близко была смерть. Если бы приятель не газанул в последний момент, машину просто расплющил бы надвигавшийся поезд. Как бы они умерли? Может, их тела раздавило бы искорёженным металлом? Выбросило через лобовое стекло? А может, они истекли бы кровью или лишились голов? 

Джон снова и снова слышал воющий, искажённый эффектом Доплера гудок приближающегося поезда, вспоминал, как трясло машину и как внутренности скручивались в тугой узел. Он выжимал из себя один слабый болезненный оргазм за другим, отчаянно упиваясь каждой каплей спермы. Мастурбируя, он впервые не думал ни о длинных ногах, ни о мягкой коже, ни о пульсирующих гениталиях.

Пять лет спустя Джон отправился на войну. 

 

3.

Джон задыхался. Его живота касались длинные пальцы и широкая ладонь. Это был не сон. Точно не сон. 

Шерлок низко постанывал, вырывавшиеся из его горла звуки иногда складывались в имя:

— Джон.

Несколько благословенных минут у Джона в голове не было ни единой мысли, всё растворялось в звенящем возбуждении. Он собирался заняться сексом с человеком, который не останавливался ни перед чем, лишь бы достичь цели, и сейчас его целью было свести Джона с ума от удовольствия. 

Впрочем, длилось это недолго. Как только Шерлок потянулся к молнии на брюках, Джон разорвал, пожалуй, самый страстный поцелуй в своей жизни и, с трудом осознавая, что именно делает, оттолкнул партнёра. 

— Нет, — выпалил он, словно, как икоту или кашель, не мог больше сдерживать слова. — Нет. Я не могу... мы не можем.

Джона захлестнуло волной горячего унижения — сейчас Шерлок догадается. Он ведь всегда и всё знает.

Но Шерлок, вопреки ожиданиям, выглядел озадаченным.

— Что я сделал не так? Ты ведь ясно дал понять, что хочешь этого.

— Хотел, да. Но я не могу. Прости, я... — Джон не смог закончить. Он вскочил с дивана и направился в свою спальню. — Прости! — крикнул он, замерев на первой ступеньке лестницы.

Джон не успел заметить появившееся на лице Шерлока выражение. Так тот выглядел, когда признавал, что допустил ошибку и собирался исправить её в ближайшее время. 

 

4.

Война больше всего напоминала... вкуснейший десерт. Бесспорно, она несла с собой лишь зло, и о потраченных на неё годах, каждой минуте из них, можно было только пожалеть. И всё же, прямо здесь и сейчас Джон вспоминал о ней как о волнующем, потрясающем опыте. 

После того инцидента с поездом он вступал в совершенно нормальные, серьёзные отношения с женщинами и с мужчинами. Джон не нуждалсяв опасности. Но, когда опасность, в конце концов, стала частью его жизни, всё изменилось до неузнаваемости. И не только для него, но и для людей, сражавшихся бок о бок с ним. 

Джон пошёл на войну, когда ему исполнилось тридцать два, и служил почти без перерыва целых семь лет. По сравнению со всеми остальными солдатами, с бесконечным потоком девятнадцатилетних рекрутов из семей бедняков, он казался просто ископаемым. Его уважали за то, что он делал, но никогда не считали настоящим братом по оружию, и, когда жизнь в изоляции, страх, стрессы и отсутствие женщин брали своё, доводя жажду секса до критической точки, все эти молодые парни набрасывались только друг на друга, но не на Джона. Его единственным партнёром была опасность. 

Она, подобно презиравшему все правила и обязательства любовнику, появлялась и исчезала вновь, случайными свиданиями разбивая оковы бесконечной скуки. Джон проводил с ней незабываемую ночь, но утром всегда просыпался в одиночестве. 

Впервые в жизни он стыдился своих странных желаний. Больше всего он боялся потерять над собой контроль, втянуть ничего не подозревающих людей в бессмысленные и опасные авантюры, совершённые во имя любви всей своей жизни. Любви, которая приносит с собой лишь опустошение. А в соседних палатках люди продолжали смеяться и пить, выжимая те крохи удовольствия, которые можно получить от напряжённой, готовой вот-вот оборваться жизни. 

 

5.

Даже много дней спустя Джон всё ещё мог почувствовать скользящий по губам язык Шерлока, его большие тёплые руки, забирающиеся под рубашку. Оставаясь в тишине и одиночестве, вдали от суеты, он отдавался на волю призракам и воспоминаниям, становившимся яркими и плотными. Но Джон не мог не представлять, что случилось бы, не остановись он в тот раз. Шерлок бы разочаровался, а сам он сгорел от стыда. 

Реальность и фантазии сплелись в голове Джона тесным клубком, а мимолётное наслаждение превратилось в пытку.

 

6.

Очнувшись в полевом госпитале, Джон остался один на один с захлестнувшим его ужасом. Так страшно ему не было никогда в жизни. В редкие моменты покоя, лёжа на своей койке, он мечтал совсем о другом: о свисте пролетающих над ухом пуль, о визге тормозов проезжающих по заминированным дорогам машин. В реальности его ждали целые месяцы, а возможно, и годы, наполненные болью, бесконечная терапия и полная беспомощность. Боже, беспомощности Джон боялся больше всего. Любой врач, достигший всего собственными силами и кропотливым трудом и отправившийся в горячую точку, никогда не забывал тот день, когда война отнимала у него всё, вплоть до возможности о себе позаботиться. 

Теперь не будет никакого хождения по острию. Вся жизнь пошла под откос. Какое-то время он не сможет заниматься любимым делом, его ведущая рука искалечена — ужаснее не придумаешь. Хотя, конечно, могло быть и хуже. За свою практику Джон повидал немало молодых женщин и мужчин, которым приходилось ампутировать конечности. Они уже никогда не смогли бы ходить, есть без посторонней помощи, иметь детей. Но ни один из этих несчастных не кружился в бешенной пляске с дьяволом так, как это делал Джон. Ни один из них не мечтал оказаться на волоске от гибели, чтобы потом яростно мастурбировать, раз за разом воспроизводя этот момент в своих жарких сумасшедших фантазиях. И ни один из них не возбуждался до боли от простого выслеживания притаившегося в горах снайпера. 

В отличие от Джона, они не заслужили всего этого кошмара.

 

7.

— Надеюсь, ты передумаешь, — шептал Шерлок, вылизывая ухо Джона. — Разве ты не понимаешь, что мы должны быть вместе? Мы никому большене доверяем, — Шерлок стиснул руками голову Джона, вынудив прижаться влажным ухом к своей груди и слушать стук сердца. — Мы станем друг для друга всем, — сказал он. — Только так мы сможем жить.

«Я так этого хочу, — подумал Джон. — Я хочу жить».

Он оттолкнул Шерлока и холодно порекомендовал заняться чем-нибудь полезным.

 

8.

Несколько недель спустя Джон решил, что рана на левом плече почти зажила и рука находится в приемлемом для мастурбации состоянии. К тому времени он уже выписался из больницы и обрёл некоторое подобие дома — квартиру, предоставленную государством для солдат, нуждающихся в интенсивной физиотерапии. У него появился сосед — бедняга, которому миной оторвало ноги. Джон помнил распорядок дня, время, в которое соседа увозят на терапию и когда совершается обход, так что однажды вечером выкроил целых сорок минут и решил посвятить их только себе. На краткое мгновение Джон задумался: а ведь за то время, что его раненая левая рука была недееспособной, он не испытывал ни малейшего желания мастурбировать вполне здоровой правой... Он списал всё на недостаток личного пространства и, оттянув пояс пижамных штанов, отбросил эту мысль.

Расслабленный тёплый член было приятно держать в руке. Разумеется, Джон прикасался к себе по нескольку раз в день, например, в туалете, но это совсем другое — неотъемлемая часть гигиены. В более интимной обстановке Джон, как и любой мужчина, воспринимал свой член иначе, считая его боевым товарищем, бессменным напарником, источником удовольствия, а иногда и раздражения (впрочем, на старого милого друга нельзя долго злиться). 

Джон неторопливо погладил член, прижал его к животу, оттянул крайнюю плоть. Это было вполне приятно, но даже через десять минут никакого возбуждения не появилось. Когда и более интенсивные ласки не дали эффекта, Джон запаниковал. Всё, чего он хотел, — добиться эрекции, получить немного удовольствия после долгого воздержания, испытать сильнейший оргазм, который бы развеял напряжение этих ужасных недель. Но у тела, очевидно, были другие планы. 

Крепко зажмурившись, Джон попытался вспомнить подробности одного потрясающего секса (ему тогда было двадцать), который часто воскрешал в фантазиях. Думать об этом было приятно, но возбуждения по-прежнему не было. Тогда Джон попробовал ещё раз, теперь воспроизводя в памяти случай с поездом, но единственной реакцией стал страх. Даже мысли о катастрофической неправильности происходящего не заставили член отреагировать. Джон перебирал свои воспоминания, пытался еще несколько раз, но, в конце концов, сдался. 

Через пару минут на пороге появился сосед. Ему сделали ножные протезы и выдали костыли. 

Джон уставился в телевизор.

 

9.

Это кара. 

Бог, Судьба или кто там еще наверху обратил свой взор на Джона Уотсона, погрязшего в противоестественных страстях, раз за разом рисковавшего своей жизнью в угоду удовольствиям, и решил наказать его. Джон мечтал о том, чтобы всё это поскорее закончилось.

Меньше всего ему хотелось обсуждать свои проблемы с проклятым бесполезным психотерапевтом. 

— У вас есть ещё какие-то жалобы? — спросила сидящая напротив женщина, постукивая резинкой карандаша по блокноту. — Мне стоит о чём-то знать?

— Не думаю, — откликнулся Джон, в его тоне ясно различался подтекст: «Считаете, я недостаточно унижен?»

Психотерапевт, конечно, обо всём догадалась.

— Уверены? Джон, очень многие солдаты, вернувшиеся с войны и страдающие от посттравматического расстройства, не хотят говорить о своих проблемах, стесняются их. Но мы с вами — врачи. Вы должны понимать, что сказанное сейчас не покинет пределов этой комнаты, и я сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы вам помочь. Если вас беспокоят расстройства пищевого...

— Нет, — оборвал её Джон. — Нет, спасибо. Спасибо за заботу.

 

10\. 

В одну из ночей громила-преступник прижал Джона к всё ещё горячей от летнего солнца стене, и тот чувствовал, как плечи и затылок окутывает исходящее от кирпичей тепло.

— Хватит нам уже встречаться, — хохотнул громила. — Слухи пойдут.

Будь у Джона в легких хоть немного воздуха, он бы тоже засмеялся. Ситуация и в самом деле была неловкой и полной иронии. 

— Третий раз, приятель. Я говорил тебе не звать копов, а? Три раза говорил. 

Громила как будто из воздуха достал охотничий нож с крючком для вспарывания брюшины на конце.

— Я тут подумал... надо так сделать, чтобы ты вообще никого позвать не мог.

Испещрённое шрамами, щерящееся кривозубой ухмылкой лицо воняющего чем-то прогорклым преступника оказалось совсем близко, и Джон, совершенно потеряв контроль, стал задыхаться. В крови кипел адреналин. Громила опустил нож, а потом ткнул острым концом Джону в грудь. Уже не угроза, а твёрдое намерение убить. Джон осознал, что сейчас ему просто выпустят кишки, как какому-нибудь животному. 

А потом огромный кирпич с прилипшим к нему куском бетона упал точно громиле на голову, мазнув при этом Джона по щеке. Хватка ослабла, лицо больше не опаляло зловонное дыхание — Джон был свободен. 

Откуда-то с крыши раздался крик Шерлока:

— Джон, беги!

Джон не мог понять, что на него нашло, но бежать в полную силу он был просто не способен. Повезло, что громилу оглушило. 

 

11.

Шерлок заставил Джона встать рядом с диваном, прямо под торшером, и теперь внимательно рассматривал рану. 

— Ничего такого, — нетерпеливо заявил Джон. — Едва задело. 

Шерлок развёл в стороны полы его разорванной рубашки, обнажив неглубокий порез. Действительно, ничего серьёзного, но обработать рану стоило бы.

— У тебя кровь течёт.

— Так налепи пластырь! — Джон вывернулся из хватки Шерлока.

— Твоя реакция нетипична, — прищурился тот.

— Знаешь, что нетипично? Вот это, — Джон схватил Шерлока, толкнул на диван и, навалившись сверху, стал буквально срывать с него рубашку.

Из такого положения Шерлок мог хорошо разглядеть припухшую щёку Джона и наливающийся синяк.

— Тебе не больно? — уточнил он.

— Ничего не чувствую, — выдохнул Джон. — Пожалуйста, позволь себя трахнуть, — он неуклюже потянулся куда-то вниз. — Пожалуйста, дай трахнуть тебя вот этим.

«Вот этим?»

— Чем «этим»? — спросил Шерлок, а потом почувствовал, прижавшийся к ноге напряжённый член. 

— Это первый стояк за четырнадцать месяцев. И я так хочу засунуть его тебе в зад. Пожалуйста, мне это нужно.

Шерлок оглядел комнату.

— Не знаю, есть ли в квартире хоть что-то, отдалённо напоминающее смазку. 

Джон стиснул зубы — он слишком много разговаривает. 

— Может, подсолнечное масло?

— Да, боже, да, пожалуйста. 

Они буквально ввалились на кухню. Шерлок достал с полки масло. Джон, выхватив бутылку, поставил её на стол, смахнул какие-то книги и тарелки, а потом нагнул над ним Шерлока, впечатав щекой в столешницу, и стал возиться с его ширинкой. Руки из-за бурлящего в крови адреналина тряслись слишком сильно, и в итоге, вцепившись в пояс брюк Шерлока, он приказал:

— Снимай. 

Затем Джон открыл бутылку и, подставив под член ладонь, начал лить масло, распределяя его по всей длине.

Он успел забыть, как приятно бывает испытывать возбуждение, непреодолимую жажду прикоснуться к себе и то волнующее удовлетворение, которое быстро сменяется сильнейшим желанием. Восхитительно. 

Шерлок тем временем послушно спустил штаны, и от вида его обнажённых бледных ягодиц рот Джона наполнился слюной. Джон наскоро растянул Шерлока двумя смазанными пальцами, двинув ими всего пару раз, а потом приставил к анусу член. 

Шерлок был таким потрясающе тесным, что, едва выйдя из него, Джон снова подался вперёд и очень скоро стал двигаться в бешеном темпе.

— О, боже, как я по этому скучал, — выдохнул он. — Я люблю... я так люблю трахаться. А ты? Шерлок, скажи, что тебе тоже нравится. 

— Я не... знаю, — выдавил Шерлок. — Никогда раньше не пробовал. 

Ужасное, постыдное осознание того, что он только что лишил Шерлока девственности вот так, грязно и грубо, не убавило возбуждения Джона. Наоборот, не в силах больше сдерживаться, он тут же кончил.

— О, чёрт. Чёрт.

Колени подогнулись, и Джон тяжело сел прямо на пол, прижавшись щекой к ноге Шерлока. Чуть позже тот выпрямился и устроился рядом. 

— Ты же знал, — прохрипел Джон. — Ты всегда всё знаешь. Ты понимал, почему я так себя веду и что со мной не так. Так почему не остановил меня?

— Это был единственный способ быть с тобой. 

Джон лёг, устроив голову у Шерлока на бедре.

— Меня это нисколько не оправдывает. Скажи, я смогу это как-то исправить?

— Просто в следующий раз будь нежнее, — ответил Шерлок так, словно только что не было никакой катастрофы. 

Джон опустил взгляд на свой обмякший, влажно поблёскивающий член.

— Не представляю, когда этот следующий раз случится.

— Я представляю. Как ты и сказал, я всегда всё знаю, — Шерлок подложил ладонь Джону под рёбра и прошептал: — Давай, вставай.


End file.
